


Femslash100 Drabbles

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Elementary (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Marvel (Comics), Once Upon a Time (TV), Power Rangers S.P.D., Sleepy Hollow (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multifannish collection of drabbles written for <span></span><a href="http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>femslash100</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uncomfortable and hot, but at least alive (Hawaii Five-0, Kono/Mary)

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/)**femslash100** for challenge #388 - clandestine.

Kono thought she was way too old for clandestine meetings in the woods, picking up Mary in her squad car. The car was definitely not issued to her so she could fumble around in the backseat, with Mary’s fingers on her hot skin, her mouth on Kono's hot lips, their breath getting sucked out of the car in the humid Hawaiian air, even with the A/C on. But it was worth it. It was either this, or sneaking around back at HQ, and she, for one, didn’t want to even try sneaking around with Mary right under Steve’s nose.


	2. Leave the Darkness in the Dark (Elementary/Sleepy Hollow, Abbie/Joan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lies become her, not out of fear, but necessity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for challenge #389 - decision

Abbie didn’t want to lie to Joan—not about something as monumental as the Apocalypse coming for them all. But Abbie knew how it’d sound; it sounded insane to _her_ , and she was living it. Joan wasn’t responsible for a small (for New York) town in America that was apparently a host to all kinds of supernatural things. Joan would think she would need to be committed, like Jenny was. And that wasn’t something Abbie needed right now. She decided to not say anything; answered Joan’s questions about how she was in vague terms. Deep probing into her life wasn’t what Abbie was looking for from Joan right at the moment.

She was looking to forget—at least until she returned home—that at any moment she could die. She was looking to lose herself in Joan, Joan’s soft fingers exploring her naked body on the nice, clean sheets of the hotel. She was looking for Joan to kiss her deeply as she brought her to climax, looking for hot, wet assurances that everything would be alright. Even if Joan didn’t know—couldn’t know—what she was saying with her tongue, it’d be enough for Abbie. It had to be.


	3. As Inevitable As Anything (OUaT, Emma/Regina)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for challenge #397 - maybe

"Do you want to get married?"

As far as marriage proposals went, it was the most unromantic one Emma had received in her life (not that she received that many—more like none). 

Emma looked up at Regina, shocked. "What? You mean like now?"

Regina shifted in her seat. "No, not right now, but you know same-sex marriage is legal in Maine now."

She did know. 

Emma looked down at her salad. Marriage was…a big deal. In the end, she had to give the answer that was the most truthful, though maybe not the one Regina was hoping for. 

"Maybe?"


	4. Insperatus (OUaT, Emma/Regina)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> challenge #398 - beyond

Regina hadn’t thought much about what she’d do beyond casting the curse. She was feeling anger and hatred, but anger and hatred that had time to fester and stew. She had just wanted to _win_ for once. It did feel like Snow ruined her whole life, and maybe in hindsight it was petty revenge, but it did the job. 

What Regina hadn’t counted on was the Charmings outsmarting her, _of course_.

What she also hadn’t counted on was falling in love again. Falling in love with _Emma_. The Charmings's daughter who was everyone’s savior.

She hadn’t seen that one coming.


	5. Touch (OuAT, Emma/Regina)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for drabbletag1 @ femslash100 on dreamwidth for the prompt: Once Upon a Time: Emma/Regina - friction

She thinks Emma tears off one of the buttons of her blouse, but she’s too far gone in the kissing to really notice. She does, however, feel Emma pushing her to lie down none too gently on the bed, Emma lining herself above her, straddling her thighs, and rubbing her clit against Regina’s. 

She’s wet, and Emma’s rubbing is not helping; the friction of Emma’s warm, wet vagina coming in contact with Regina’s makes Regina moan and shake with desire. Emma’s fingers enter her, finding her g-spot in seconds. Emma kisses her hard as she moans Emma’s name and comes.


	6. Lovely Corruption (Warehouse 13, Myka/HG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for drabbletag1 @ femslash100 on dreamwidth for the prompt: Warehouse 13: Myka/HG - seduce

She knows Myka will always be on her side. She might not forgive her past sins, but Myka does and she finds that is all she really needs to work for the Warehouse again. 

The fact that Myka turns her warmest smiles toward her—the one where her eyes almost sparkle unnaturally—helps immensely in seducing Myka to tell her, completely unsuspecting, of where to find the Triton again. She almost feels bad about it, when she takes Myka’s hand and leads her into her bedroom at the inn; undresses Myka gently, and shows her wonders of a different nature, one where hands and mouth work their magic on Myka, and her sensitive lips, breasts, and thighs. 

It’s easy to make her tremble under Helena, and when Helena buries her face in Myka’s breasts and kisses her there, it’s an apology to Myka for what she’s about to do. 

She finds Myka exhilarating and beautiful—on par with Helena in all the ways—but her heart’s still not healed.


	7. Claiming (Marvel Comics, Emma/Jean)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for drabbletag5 @ femslash100 on livejournal for the prompt: Marvel: Jean/Emma - biting

Emma pushes her against the wall of the school, kissing her harshly.   
  
“You shouldn’t have come back,” she hisses before she starts biting at Jean’s neck with sharp teeth, trying to draw blood and hurt the woman writhing beneath her, but Jean smiles wistfully, and takes it; has the audacity to splay out her neck invitingly to Emma.   
  
Emma’s hand cups her breast, wanting.   
  
“You really shouldn’t have come back. He’s mine now.”  
  
“I didn’t come back for him; I came back for _you_.”  
  
Emma takes it for the challenge that it is.  
  
She gets what she desires, after all.


	8. The Greatest Rewards (Power Rangers S.P.D., Syd/Z)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> challenge #415 - naked

Another battle, another fight that’s left them all nursing bruises and sore limbs and muscles. Z wouldn’t have it any other way, though. They fight for those who can’t, protect those who can’t and she finally got her wish to be a part of something bigger. Of course there are occupational hazards in any job—theirs is just more brutal on any given day. 

Of course, though there is pain, there is also the balm that is one Sydney Drew. Syd’s soft, manicured hands rub down her naked back and shoulders, kneading away the pain, and after wards, she will kiss the path her hands have taken. And Z will return the favor. They may be risking their lives being Power Rangers, but they are also reaping the greatest rewards.


End file.
